


And all that

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 14:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10191527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: Merlin mistakes a situation again and again. Until it finally is what he thinks it is.





	

When it first happened, Merlin had been totally embarrassed. Mostly, because they were in Paris, looking at the lit Eiffel Tower. They had been dating for a few months after knowing each other for years and Merlin had thought, this was the most romantic moment ever. 

His breath had hitched and the blood had rushed in his ears when Arthur all of a sudden let go of him and went down on one knee. This couldn’t be! Not after such a short time and in such a public place! Arthur wouldn’t…Arthur couldn’t!

And then disappointment greater than he had ever thought possible washed through him, when Arthur was just tying his shoe and then got up again, babbling about how beautiful it was here and that he was happy that they were here together. Merlin was in between calling Arthur names for doing this and being totally relieved that it hadn’t been a proposal. As much as he wanted to be with Arthur, it was too early in their relationship. He was a fool for thinking Arthur would do it, which was embarrassing on top of everything. Totally his fault for assuming the wrong thing.

The next time it happened, they had been hiking and paused on the highest point of their tour to enjoy the view. Merlin felt the right mixture of excitement about the weekend trip and exhaustion from the climb and was happy that he could take a sip of the water bottle from his backpack. Just as he sat the backpack down, Arthur smiled at him and went down on one knee again. Oh no! Would he go through with it this time? Merlin would have liked that a lot better since aside from their friends, who slowly arrived at the overview, the place wasn’t as crowded as the one in Paris had been. For Merlin’s liking, there were still too many people, but he couldn’t imagine living without Arthur, he wouldn’t say no. But then, Arthur pulled his hiking boot off and adjusted something on his sock before he put the boot on and tied it neatly. 

“It’s beautiful up here, isn’t it?” Arthur reached for Merlin’s water bottle without noticing that Merlin’s heart was beating quickly in his chest. 

 

Merlin was surprised that he even still reacted when it happened again. He just couldn’t help feeling the excitement and nervousness when Arthur got down on one knee again. This time they were at the theatre with only about fifteen minutes before the show started. They both had been looking forward to seeing one of their favourite actors on stage and were delighted when they managed to secure tickets months before. 

Arthur looked great in his shirt and good jacket as he looked up to Merlin. “Did you see where my mobile went? It slipped out of my pocket when I sat down. Here, hold my program.” With that, he pushed his program into Merlin’s hand and leaned down to retrieve his mobile from the seat in front of his. “There it is.”

Merlin frowned and slammed the program against Arthur’s chest. “Here, your program.”

Arthur, as oblivious as usual, took it and smiled. “Thanks.” He started to read and then looked up. “Should I order some champagne for the intermission? We won’t have to stand in line for ages if I do that now?” Without even waiting for Merlin to answer, Arthur got up to go through with his plan. 

There were more occasions where Merlin thought Arthur would propose – on a trip to Madrid, at friends’ weddings, at his own birthday party - but since they never had talked about it, he would have felt odd to address the topic. He couldn’t help getting more and more frustrated, though. He wasn’t a damsel in distress, he didn’t have to wait; he could do this on his own. He just needed a good moment and a ring and Arthur would say yes. 

As he was still busy making plans for a special dinner, he didn’t pay attention to the sappy movie that Arthur wanted to watch instead of going out on one of the rare Friday nights he wasn’t stuck at the office. Merlin didn’t care, as long as he could spend time with Arthur and he’d seen the movie before, so he let his mind wander. 

“Would you?”

Merlin only noticed then that Arthur had been talking to him. “Huh?”

What was going on? There was Arthur, slowly sliding off the couch, dressed in his favourite old sweatpants and a white V-neck t-shirt that had seen better days.

“Wha…?”

Arthur reached behind a pillow of the couch and produced a little box which he opened. “I knew it would take the right ring.” He tried to laugh it off, but sounded really nervous. “So…” He positioned himself in front of the couch, on one knee, holding the box out to Merlin.

Merlin blinked. “If you’re tying your shoes again, I’m going to slap you, you know!”

“Merlin…I’m barefoot…and…” Arthur held the box with the ring out a bit further. “Would you? I mean…do me the honour and all that?”

Chuckling, Merlin let go of the remote control, slid off the couch and threw his arms around Arthur, kissing his face where he could reach it. He would. The honour. And all that.


End file.
